Kiss This
by SnowTigerShelby
Summary: Genma's been cheating. As usual. But Sakura won't have any of it. It was time someone put him in his place. Songfic. Anti-GenmaSaku. A tiny bit of KakaSaku. Song: Kiss This. Artist: Aaron Tippin. Oneshot!


**SnowTigerShelby has signed in.

* * *

**Kakashi stood behind the counter of the bar, drying a freshly washed mug. He'd been there all day, seeing as how his co-worker, Asuma, hadn't shown up for his shift.

Sighing, he simply continued wiping down the glass mug before hanging it along the wall with the rest. Smiling to himself, he leaned back against the counter. Business had been slow today, so he wasn't really mad at Asuma. He sighed once more and closed his eyes.

_But it still would have been nice if I could have gotten away from here at some point today._

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the small sports bar creek open. He then turned his head to look behind him, only to be greeted with his neighbor. Sakura Haruno.

He smiled and turned around. But his smile dropped once he saw the emotion in her eyes.

She was pissed.

"Hey there Sakura-san." He noticed the anger in her eyes waver as she looked up at him.

She attempted to smile, but stopped when it proved pointless. "Hey Hatake."

Kakashi watched as she sat down in the chair closest to him. She put her arms on the counter and looked at him in confusion. "What are you still doing here? I thought this was Sarutobi's shift."

Kakashi shrugged. "He never showed." He then looked her in the eyes. "But in all seriousness, what's wrong?"

Sakura tried to hide the anger that began to build up in her, but again, it proved pointless. She was never good at hiding her emotions.

She growled lowly and lifted her arms from the counter, only to cross them in front of her chest instead. "Genma."

That single word made Kakashi understand. Genma was the player of the small town. He was known by all to cheat constantly on his partners. Sakura had not known this since she had only lived in the town for about half a year, but now, she probably knew. And in the small time Kakashi had known her, he learned the hard way, not to piss off Sakura. She had a bomb-like temper. You never knew when she might blow up.

He leaned onto the counter and asked, "Well do you want something to drink? It might make you feel better."

Sakura looked up at him. She'd just recently turned 21 last month and had only had about two drinks since her birthday. But this was different. She needed to blur her mind a little before she did something irrational.

"I'll take the strongest thing you have."

Kakashi looked at her with a raised brow before shrugging and turning towards the mutliple choices of liquor.

Sighing, Sakura leaned onto the counter again. She was outraged! How could he do that to her? And of all people, it had to have been with _her. _Ino Yamanaka seemed like a nice lady. She owned the town's flower shop, and Sakura would go and visit her every once in a while to talk about Genma and the town.

But now, she only saw her as one thing.

A bitch.

Sakura looked up and watched as the bartender fixed her drink. Kakashi Hatake was the very first person she had met when moving here. He'd been outside, laying on the grass asleep, with an orange book on top of his face.

She'd gone over to ask him where the address to her new house was located, but was instead infuriated when he simply looked her up and down and called her, 'pinky' before going back to sleep. But she wouldn't have it.

That was the first and last time Kakashi had ever dared to call her 'pinky'. He was now terrified of calling her anything besides Sakura.

Kakashi turned around and gave her an eye crease, indicating he was smiling under that mask of his. Sakura gave him a small smile in return as he handed her a drink.

After that day, they had become closer and were now very good friends. He'd been closer to her than any of her friends in the past. And he seemed to be more than a friend at times, but she would always remind herself that she was with Genma.

Which was probably pointless seeing as Genma never seemed to remind himself of that.

Sakura took a sip of her drink before closing her eyes and sighing in contentment. It was perfect. Kakashi really did have good taste.

Suddenly, the two heard the door open again and turned to see a bunch of bikers walking in. Kakashi looked to the wall next to him and saw that the clock read 7 o'clock.

Yup. This was usually the time they got there.

The men continued to hustle into the small bar until it was filled with tattoos, smoke, chains, and bad breath.

Sighing, Kakashi excused himself so he could serve each of the big, intimidating men.

Sakura nodded and continued drinking her drink. She then heard the door open once more, but didn't turn to see who it was, figuring it was probably just another biker.

But she was shocked when she felt a hand grip her shoulder and a voice whispering in her ear. "Found you."

Sakura's green eyes began to turn slightly red at who it was.

"Genma."

He smirked and sat on the stool next to her. "Hey babe."

Sakura glared at him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come within a mile of her. He obviously had a death wish.

He didn't notice her fury and simply continued to send her what he thought was a charming smirk. "So why weren't you in bed this morning? I thought you had fun last night. And I was anticipating doing it again today." He raised an eyebrow in a way of saying, 'So how about it?'

Sakura's mouth dropped. So he was expecting to bed her a second time? After that voice message she'd heard from Ino on his phone?

Hell no.

Sakura then stood up, making the stood she was sitting on, fly backwards and hit the floor with a loud clatter. The whole room got quiet and turned to see what was going on.

They watched as the pink-haired woman stood in front of her fallen chair, glaring daggers at the man sitting in front of her.

"You honestly think I'm gonna sleep with you again? After what I found out about you and that pig?"

Genma shrugged and looked at her as if it was nothing. "I mean, I could at least get a little make-up kiss. Right? No hard feelings."

A kiss. That's what he wanted. He wanted to kiss her and pretend like nothing had ever happened.

Well he would be highly dissappointed.

Sakura shoved him off of his stool, making his stool hit the ground just like hers had. The building continued to stay quiet as the pink haired babe got closer to the man.

"You want a kiss?" She asked in a bittersweet tone. Fire then appeared in her eyes. She flipped him the bird and shouted, "Well, kiss this!"

Genma stared at the girl in shock. She had never flicked him off. She'd never even shouted at him. He figured she was just a innocent little girl that he could play with. He never thought that she was so full of spunk.

But he liked it.

He smirked and put his face closer to hers. "I never knew you were this feisty, Sa-ku-ra" He dragged out the syllables of her name, trying to be seductive.

Sakura smirked. He was so sure he was going to get her in his bed again.

She fell for it once. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice.

She then pushed him away from her and began walking towards him, her black, strappy high heels clicking on the hardwood floor with each step.

Genma gulped and took a step back with every step she would take forward. She was pretty scary when she was angry, he had to admit.

She continued to glare and stalk the man. "Why don't you kiss this? And I don't mean on my rosey red lips. And me and you? We're through. And there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up, and close your eyes. And kiss this goodbye." She shoved him once more so his back hit the wall behind him.

He never noticed that they'd walked that far away from the bar. Kakashi looked on with an amused eye while everyone began muttering and whispering about what was taking place.

Sakura continued to chew him out, calling him names, cursing him out, and shoving him hard into the wall. She had her face close enough to his so their noses were touching. She then began listing different things he'd done wrong in their relationship.

The entire bar decided that things were beginning to get real interesting, and began crowding around the couple. It was actually pretty amusing.

But everyone got disappointed when she turned her back to him and huffed. She was done. She had nothing else to say to him.

She was about to cut through the crowd of men to get back to her drink, but stopped mid-step when she heard the boy behind her ask, "So...how about that kiss?"

Kakashi sweatdropped back at the bar. _You idiot..._

Sakura literally became red in the face at his statement, so she turned around and punched him in the gut. Hard.

Genma bent over to hold his aching stomach. Sakura smirked at this and bent down to his ear so she could whisper the same thing she had said earlier.

"Why don't you kiss this? And I don't mean on my rosey red lips. And me and you? Well, we're through. And there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up, and close your eyes. And kiss this goodbye."

She then punched him once more in the stomach, making him cough up blood before passing out. Kakashi's brow raised at this.

Sakura smiled to herself. She really felt a hell of a lot better. She then mumbled under her breath one final phrase to him. "See ya."

* * *

**SnowTigerShelby has signed out.**


End file.
